Sueños de Fiebre
by LarxkaTheMagicSpell
Summary: Cuando Vanitas se encontraba en medio de una pelea, jamás espero que el apareciera en ese lugar y mucho menos la manera en que terminaron. Pero ¿Qué había de Ventus? ¿Cómo iba a explicar sus acciones si aquello culminaba? Ha veces los sueños nos pueden jugar malas pasadas


Ambas llaves chocaron soltando un fuerte estruendo a causa del poder acumulada en ellas. Vanitas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Patético- Le dijo a Terra con superioridad.

Antes de que este pudiera hacer un movimiento, el pelinegro golpeo al otro directo al estomago, lo que causo que se tambaleara. Vanitas aprovecho esto y blandió su arma hacia la derecha, haciendo que ambas espadas chocaran y que la de Terra saliera volando. Su arma cayó lejos de él clavándose en el suelo. Terra intento recuperarse pero Vanitas hizo que sus Necientes aparecieran y lo atraparan. Este cayó al suelo de rodillas por la fuerza que ejercían las criaturas del joven pelinegro en su cuerpo. Vanitas le apunto con su llave espada mientras sonreía de forma diabólica. Lo iba a matar, un solo movimiento y todo habría terminado.

–Vanitas-

Escucho una voz dulce detrás de él. Se volteo curioso de saber quién lo llamaba, y cuando lo hizo jamás espero encontrárselo precisamente a él en ese lugar.

– ¿Roxas?- Dijo sorprendido. – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El pelirrubio lo miraba con una cara amable, un poco lejos de él. Este le extendió la mano derecha mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

–Ven conmigo- dijo Roxas

La forma en la que lo dijo le resulto irresistible de algún modo y por alguna razón sus deseos de pelear se habían esfumado. Hizo desvanecer su llave espada en un destello de obscuridad. Se acercó a Roxas y tomo su mano. El pelirrubio sonrió satisfecho y abrió un portal obscuro para llevarse al pelinegro de ahí.

– ¡Heeeeyyyy! ¡Todavía sigo aquí!- Grito Terra que aun seguía atrapado.

Roxas se llevo a Vanitas a Villa Crepúsculo a su casa. Ambos se metieron a la habitación del pelirrubio, así que Vanitas se sentó en su cama.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

–Tus manos… ¿A quién mataste?- Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad cambiando de tema.

Vanitas miro sus manos detenidamente. Estaban manchadas de sangre. Ya no recordaba eso.

–A nadie. Un tipo estaba molestando, así que…- Sonrió con malicia y satisfacción.

Roxas se acercó a él con un trapo húmedo, tomo sus manos y comenzó a limpiarlas. La forma en la que lo hacía le resulto seductora a Vanitas y comenzó a verlo con deseo contenido. El pelirrubio volteo a verlo a los ojos por la expresión que este le puso.

– ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Roxas

–No, nada-

El pelinegro cerró los ojos volteando la cara a otro lado. De repente sintió un par de labios posándose sobre los suyos. Vanitas abrió nuevamente los ojos por la sorpresa y profundizó el beso respondiendo a los actos del otro. Roxas se coloco encima de él y ambos cayeron a la cama. El pelirrubio comenzó a bajar lentamente desde sus labios hasta su cuello dejando una marca en este. Vanitas enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Roxas y le quito la camiseta de un solo estirón. El pelirrubio mientras besaba el pecho del pelinegro y metía sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Hasta que de repente la palabra Ventus paso por su cabeza de Vanitas. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿No se suponía que Ventus era su novio? ¿Entonces como podía estarlo engañando de una forma tan ruin? Y que para acabarla de fregar, se trataba de su hermano gemelo. Roxas comenzaba a aferrarse más y más a él y el pelinegro comenzaba a sentir que ya no se podría controlarse más tiempo. El pelirrubio le quito la camisa y comenzó a besar su abdomen. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su miembro causando que el pelinegro gimiera, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a desabrochar el zíper de su pantalón. Vanitas estaba demasiado ansioso, pero la culpa le carcomía la conciencia, de verdad quería a Ven, y no quería engañarlo. Mucho menos de semejante manera, así que hizo un enorme esfuerzo para hablar con el pelirrubio que se encontraba sobre él.

–Roxas… que hay de Ventus- dijo a duras penas.

Roxas se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos mientras sonreía

–Tienes razón… Podríamos hacer un trío- añadió con picardía.

Justo en ese momento abrió los ojos. Se levanto alterado y la persona que estaba junto a él se exalto por la acción tan repentina del pelinegro. Vanitas volteo a un lado para ver de quien se trataba. Junto a su cama vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules sentado en una silla mirándolo sorprendido. Este relajo sus facciones y le sonrió cálidamente mientras se ponía de pie y recogía el trapo mojado que había caído de la frente de Vanitas.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Ventus

–Mejor ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo dormido?-

–Como 5 horas-

–Pues lamento haberte preocupado- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas malvadas.

–Pues, tú parecías muy feliz mientras dormías-

Vanitas lo miro extrañado

– ¿Porque lo dices?-

Ventus dirigió su mirada a otro punto de la habitación un poco sonrojado

–Mira tú pantalón-

Hiso lo que el rubio le dijo y pudo observar como se había formado un bulto en sus pantalones. Ventus le dirigió la mirada nuevamente

– ¿Soñaste conmigo?- dijo haciendo una media sonrisa

– ¿Tu qué crees?- Contesto.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Roxas entro con un pequeño balde de agua en su mano derecha. Ambos voltearon a verlo, y Roxas dirigió su mirada a Vanitas.

–Veo que ya despertaste –

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con un tono frio y seco.

–Pero que carácter- replico Roxas

–Vino a ayudarme a cuidarte. Lo que pasa es que tenías mucha fiebre- Repuso Ventus

–Ya veo- Contesto Vanitas con un deje de amargura.

Ventus puso la mano sobre la frente del pelinegro.

–Todavía tienes calentura- Dijo Ven un poco preocupado.

–Me sorprende que aun después de tener un sueño **tan** placentero, todavía tengas fiebre- Comento Roxas entre risas con un tono burlón.

Vanitas lo fulmino con la mirada.

– ¡Roxas!- lo reprendió Ventus

– ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, ¿O con que estabas soñando Vanitas?-

El pelinegro lo miro enfadado

– ¿Que te importa?- Dijo molesto volteando a otro lado.

–Lo ves- replico Roxas.

– ¡Ya déjalo en paz Roxas! ¿¡Que no ves que está enfermo y tu molestándolo!?... Cada día te pareces mas a Axel. Eso de salir tanto con el no puede ser bueno.-

La verdad es que en una situación así, normalmente Vanitas habría dicho algo así como "Si, soñé que me lo llevaba a la cama. ¿Y sabes qué? Me encanto ¿Y qué?" Roxas se habría quedado cayado y ya no habría dicho nada. Pero él sabía perfectamente que con quien había soñado no era con Ventus. No importaba que ambos fueran tan parecidos físicamente, el sabia distinguir perfectamente distinguir a su novio de Roxas. Aunque le resulto un tanto extraño haber tenido un sueño así, y precisamente con él. Pero suponía que era por la calentura. Aun así, Vanitas quería definitivamente mucho a Ventus, entonces ¿Por qué ese sueño? ¿A que se debía? De repente la palabra "trío" paso por la mente de Vanitas. ¿Un trío con él? ¿Y precisamente con él? "Que horrible" pensó el pelinegro. Aunque no fuera él, no lo haría, ya que no quería compartir a su querido Ventus con nadie. Aun así lo que había soñado le resultaba curioso y se puso a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en este. Y termino descubriendo que de todo eso solo una cosa lo había molestado más que nada. ¿Por qué había sido él, el uke con Roxas? Entonces después de pensar un rato se dio cuenta de que todo eso era una tontería y de que de algún modo le resultaba algo irónico. Cosa que le causo gracia y termino soltando una carcajada. ¿Pero en qué clase de cosas estaba pensando? Ventus y Roxas lo miraron sorprendidos por su repentina risa.

– ¿Que es tan gracioso?- preguntaron ambos al unisón.

–Oh, nada- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.-Creo que seguiré durmiendo- Comento Vanitas volviendo se a recostarse en la cama.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos por extrañados por el repentino cambio de actitud del de ojos dorados. Así que no tuvieron otra opción que ignorarlo y seguir cuidando de él hasta que se sintiera mejor.


End file.
